Just Your Normal Spring Break!
by Tia2
Summary: During R series when Darien and Serena have broken up! Darien, Serena, scout and friends have all rented the same cabin for spring break! What Alan and Ann are back?! That could make things difficult for Darien... Please R
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Hey All! Tia again!! Well here's another story! I have pretty much the whole thing done but I'm going to be evil and just put it up one chapter at a time! Muwhahahahahahaha! Oh and it follows the same plot line as the show but covers a longer amount of time! And old characters come back too! Anyways I hope you like it and don't forget to review it! I really want you opinion, good or bad! Luv ya!

Disclaimer: No I don't not own Sailormoon! Not yet anyway Muwhahahaha!

"Oh Great!" Serena muttered under her breath. It just figures. The scouts had begged her to go on a ski trip with them, on their spring break, to get her mind off of her horrible break up with Darien. When they arrived at the beautiful cabin Serena was so happy that she had come. It was so peaceful up here. A couple minutes later all of those good thoughts disappeared, as Darien and his friends walked into the cabin.

"Oh please," Serena begged "please let me be having some sort of nightmare. I'm going to open my eyes and they aren't going to be there." She opened her eyes but they were still there.

"No this can't be happening!" Serena whined.

Darien looked over at Serena who was now begging that it was all a misunderstanding.

"What she doesn't want to share the cabin with me?" he asked himself slightly hurt. "Not after you broke her heart." He answered himself. "Oh crap. I don't know if I can keep this act up for a week. Seeing her all day everyday might be a little to much."

"What are you doing here?" Ray voiced the question that was going through all their heads. She saw how upset Serena was and wanted to know if this was a mistake or not.

"We rented this cabin for the week." Darien replied simply.

"No, no, no, no." Serena was moaning. "This can't be happening!"

"Looks like it is." Andrew, Chad, Ken, and Greg had finally stepped forward.

"Oh god, I'll be in my room." Serena said as she quickly ran to her room with the other girls on her tail. When they reached her room, they all sat down on Serena's bed.

"Doesn't this just figure." Serena said to her friends, but they didn't seem to upset. 

"I don't mind all that much Serena." Mina said in a far away voice. Serena smiled knowing that she was thinking of Andrew.

"You know guys. This was great idea. Now I can set you all up." Serena smiled putting together a plan. First she would work with Andrew. She began to plot.

"So your not upset Serena?" Ray asked.

"Yeah sort of. This is going to be hard to see him everyday, but, oh well it had to happen sooner or later, right?" All the girls looked at her in surprise.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to go have a little talk with Andrew." She said while smiling and winking at Mina.

Darien watched as Serena made her way over to Andrew. He felt a stab of jealously run through him.

"Come on Darien. You dumped her remember. Even if she knows about the dreams now, you have to keep her safe. Don't worry. Andrew knows all about this. He wouldn't think of taking her away from me, would he?" He watched as Serena was talking to him casually, but then said something that must have had to do with Mina, because Andrew blushed about ten shades of red, as she continued to talk. Darien knew that Andrew had a thing for Mina, and he smiled as Serena continued to try and set them up. Finally Andrew nodded his head and Serena seemed to be happy with what had happened, walked back to her room.

"Yes!" Andrew's scream rang through the house. Darien walked over.

"I'm assuming that Serena just set you and Mina up huh?"

"Yep, Saturday when we get back I'm taking her to the movies."

"Really!" Mina screamed from the room and was followed by five screams for joy. Darien laughed.

"Sounds like Mina is just as excited."

"Darien… that is some girl you let go. Are you sure you aren't making a mistake? She knows about the dreams right? She had one herself. She isn't scared, so why are you?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't want her to get hurt. Is that bad?"

"No it isn't." Andrew said shaking his head. "I just think that you are making a big mistake. I mean what if you push her too far and when you decide that it is safe, you can't get her back. Then what will you do?

"Beg and pled and give her gifts." Andrew chuckled.

"What if it is another guy?"

"I'll break his neck."

After about five more minutes the girls walked back into the room. As soon as Mina looked in Andrew's direction, his face lit up.

"I wish I could still be with Serena." Darien said to himself as he watched Andrew make his way over to Mina.

"They look so happy. I wonder if I am making a mistake. Maybe I should think about this a little more." Darien watched as Serena's eyes swept the room, stopping briefly on his but then moving on to Ken. Darien chuckled. It looked as if Serena had spotted her next target. Suddenly the door opened again showing two more people.

"Hi everyone, it's good to see you again Serena and Darien."


	2. Surprise Guest!!

Author Notes: Hey All! Tia again!! Well here's the second chapter! I have pretty much the whole thing done but I'm going to be evil and continue to just put it up one chapter at a time! Muwhahahahahahaha! Oh and it follows the same plot line as the show but covers a longer amount of time! And old characters come back too! Anyways I hope you like it, if you do then maybe you'll read some of my other stuff!!! And don't forget to review it! I really want you opinion, good or bad! Luv ya!

Disclaimer: No I don't not own Sailormoon! Not yet anyway Muwhahahaha!

* Flashback from the last chapter * 

After about five more minutes the girls walked back into the room. As soon as Mina looked in Andrew's direction, his face lit up.

"I wish I could still be with Serena." Darien said to himself as he watched Andrew make his way over to Mina.

"They look so happy. I wonder if I am making a mistake. Maybe I should think about this a little more." Darien watched as Serena's eyes swept the room, stopping briefly on his but then moving on to Ken. Darien chuckled. It looked as if Serena had spotted her next target. Suddenly the door opened again showing two more people.

"Hi everyone, it's good to see you again Serena and Darien."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a while for Serena to recognize them. Then it dawned on her. She ran forward and gave the boy a hug.

"Alan! Ann! How are you?" She then gave the girl a hug.

"What?" cried the group.

"Oh sorry. This is Alan, and this is Ann. Alan and Ann this is Ray, Ami, Lita, Mina, Andrew, Ken, Chad, Greg, and of course Darien. Guys Darien and I met them before we were… ah together." Ann noticed Serena's eyes flicker with pain. She pulled her to the side.

"Serena what is up with you and Darien? You looked so sad for a minute there."

"Actually we aren't together anymore. "

"Really?" Ann eyed Darien. She began to form a plan in her head. She glanced at Alan, who was looking at Serena. Yes it would work!

Darien saw the pain flash through Serena's eyes and had to remember the dreams so he didn't run over and kiss her pain away. Then he saw Ann pull her away and suddenly eye him.

"Oh no," he thought, "She can't still have feelings for me, can she?" Ann then walked over to Alan and whisper something in his ear. His face lit up and he walked over and began to talk to Serena.

"Oh no, Alan still has a thing for Serena." Andrew's words came floating back. _What if it's another guy?_

"Damn it, Andrew I hate it when you are right. Screw the dreams. They caused me enough trouble! I have to get her back before Alan gets her." He thought.

****

*The Next Day*

"What?"

"You heard me Serena." Andrew said calmly. "All the slopes are closed so we all decided to stay inside."

"Well," Serena cried. "This week keeps getting better and better." Her voice thick with sarcasm, which was very unlike her. She went back to talk to her friends. She had been so happy last night. She had managed to set all her friends up. They were so happy. Now they sat and talked.

After they had lunch things began to get boring.

"Guys we have to find a way to lighten things up here." Serena said, "And get Ann away from Darien." She added mentally as she watched Ann throw herself at Darien. Once again Darien ignored her attempts. "Good boy!"

"I know." Serena screamed everyone turned to her.

"Why don't we perform for each other. You know like sing or something."

"Yeah!" All the girls agreed. The boys weren't so sure.

"Oh come on." Serena giggled. "I've heard all of you sing before. You're good. Please."

"Fine!" They all agreed. "Only if the girls go first."

"OK!"

Serena cleared a spot for the stage with the couches facing inwards. Then Ray, Lita, Mina, and Serena walked up to the stereo. Ami and Greg said they couldn't cause they had to study. They were only 17 chapters ahead!

"What should we sing?" Serena asked.

"I know," Ray answered. "Let's sing "Tell Me Why" By the Spice Girls. I'll dedicate it to Darien. Maybe he'll get the message."

Serena looked back to where Ann was flirting with Darien again.

"I don't know he looks pretty happy. Plus I don't want him to think I am still love sick."

"Don't worry I will tell him that I was the one who choose it." Ray answered as she popped the CD in. They all grabbed their own mics (aka two wooden spoons, and two hairbrushes!) and went to the front.

As the song began to play Ray started to introduce it.

"This is Tell Me Why. I want you to know that I picked this song because I think the song fits well with some of the most recent events that have occurred. Also I want some answers from a certain person in the audience." Her eyes flashed at Darien. "Just to let you know this is supposed to be a song from Serena to Darien but I know Serena won't approve so I'm telling you now so she can't back out."

__

Ray:

It started with dreams,

It started a team,

But you weren't as true as you always seemed.

__

You promised to love,

No matter what,

Yet you turned you back and walked out on me.

Serena: (Chorus)

What made you think, 

That without me,

You life would be so much better but now you see,

That without me,

Your hopes and dreams

Will never be as good as what you had with me.

All: _(Chorus)_

Tell me why, oh why

Did we end up this way?

And we try, we try

To make everything ok

Tell me why, oh why

Did you feel you couldn't stay,

But we could have stayed together but you wanted it this way.

Lita:

You never thought

That I would find out

All of the things you said about us

When you are the one who

Decided to 

Erase all our plans and say you are through

Mina: (chorus)

All: (chorus x2)

Serena:

Now tell me was it

Your plan all along

To try and use me 

And then let go

Now where's the trust

We had between us

I guess that you never played by the rules

Can you tell me

All: (chorus x3)

"Thank you." Ray said to the applause. She noticed the far away look in Darien's eyes. She looked at Chad.

"It worked." He mouthed to her. She nodded and winked and went back to talk to the girls when Serena pulled her over.

"Ray that was mean…but then again look at him. I guess it really got him thinking huh?"

"Yeah Serena it did. When you get back together you can thank me."

"Whatever!" Serena said as she walked back to her seat.

"Great we are done! Who is next?" Serena asked and giggled when Alan said he would go.

Darien felt like punching Alan in the face. He hated the fact that Alan was suddenly so close to Serena.

"We'll change that."


	3. Alan and Darien's Turn!

Author Notes: Hey All! Tia again!! Here's chapter three!! I decided to post these ones together seeing how they kinda go together!! Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review it! I really want you opinion, good or bad! Luv ya!

Disclaimer: No I don't not own Sailormoon! Not yet anyway Muwhahahaha!

* Flashback from last chapter * 

"Great we are done! Who is next?" Serena asked and giggled when Alan said he would go.

Darien felt like punching Alan in the face. He hated the fact that Alan was suddenly so close to Serena.

"We'll change that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alan got his song ready and picked up the mic.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Serena. I want you to know that I will always be there for you." All of the boys looked at Darien, who looked like he was ready to kill Alan.

__

Alan:

I can see that you've been crying, You can't hide it with a lie,

What's the use in you denying, What you had is wrong,

I heard him promise you forever, but forever's come and gone

Baby he would say whatever it takes to keep you to a line

The truth between the lines

Chorus

O I will love you more then that

I won't say the words then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance 

Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more then that

Baby you deserve much better

What's the use in holding on

Don't you see it's now or never

Cause I just can't be friends

Baby knowing in the end

Chorus

There's not a day that passes by

I don't wonder why we haven't tried 

__

To start to make a change in your life

To take my hand don't say good-bye

I will love you more then that

I won't say the words then take them back

Chorusx2

Alan sat down beside Serena and smiled at Darien. 

"Wow Alan! That was sweet." Serena said and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank-you." Again Alan looked over at Darien. This time he winked and put his arms over Serena's shoulders.

Darien cracked his knuckles. The boys got up. Now it was their turn. Darien walked back and whispered to the group. They all nodded eyed Alan evilly, and Darien stepped up to introduce the next song.

"As with the girl's song, I thought this next song fit pretty well with certain situations that have occurred the last month. I would like to dedicate this next song to Alan and Serena. This is meant to be from me to Serena." He glared down at Alan, who quickly removed his arm from around Serena's shoulder.

__

Darien:

I was hanging with my fellows

Saw you with your new boyfriend 

It made me jealous 

I was hoping that I'd never see you with him

But it's all good cause I'm glad that I met him

Humph (Darien smiles at Alan)

Cause now I know the competition is very slim to none

And I can tell by looking that he's not the one

He's not the type you said you liked

Style whack, clothes are bad 

Come on girl let him go 

I want you back. 

Others (a.k.a. Ken, Chad, and Darien):

Call me a hater, if you want to.

Andrew:

But I only hate him cause I want you.

Others:

Say I'm trippin' if you feel like.

Andrew:

But you without me ain't right.

Others:

You can I say I'm crazy, if you want to,

Andrew:

It's true I'm crazy about you, 

You can see I'm breaking down inside

To see you with another guy

All (chorus):

It makes me ill

See you there

Love and attention at his will

You can't imagine how it makes me feel 

To see you with him

O it makes me ill

To see you there

Love and attention at his will

You can't imagine how it makes me feel 

To see you with him

Chad (glaring at Alan):

Girl I know that we broke up

But that doesn't mean that you should give the cold shoulder

Cause you know I truly do adore you

And that other guy can't do nothin' for ya

Humph

Darien:

See I can tell you don't really love that guy

There's no need for you to waste your time

I think you know I love you more

Girl you gotta let him, 

I want you so just give him the boot

Others (a.k.a. Chad, Andrew, Darien): 

Call me a hater, if you want to

Ken:

But I only hate him cause I want you 

Others:

Say I'm trippin', if you feel like

Ken: 

But you without me ain't right

Others:

You can say I'm crazy, if you want to

Ken:

It's true I'm crazy about you,

You can see I'm breakin' down inside

To see you with another guy

All (chorus):

All:

It makes me ill cause you used to be my girl, my girl

It makes me ill cause you used to be my girl

Darien:

So baby come back to me

All (chorus x2):

The guys walked back to their chairs, each eyeing Alan as if daring him to try and pull something on Serena. Darien and Andrew were the worst. They both stared at him, almost trying to intimidate him through their eyes. And boy was it working. 

Serena glared at both of them. This wasn't fair. It just figured. First Darien dumps her out of the blue, leaving her heart broken. Then when she was finally interested in someone else, they pull something like this.

"Of course, Alan can never replace Darien, but I've got to move on!" She watched as Darien and Andrew glared at Alan again, causing him to shift uncomfortably next to her. Finally she had enough.

"God! What the hell is your problem?" Serena screamed leaping out of her seat.

"W-what?" answered Darien and Andrew.

"Oh cut the crap! God is it your guys life mission to make my life a living hell! You two need to grow up!" she turned to Darien. "You most of all! You have already given up the right to have any say in my life so just leave me the hell alone. Isn't it enough that I can't get over you, but now you keep trying to scare away my friends too!" She screamed running to the door throwing it open and flying out.

"Oh god! Guys I'll be back!" Darien called as he grabbed two jackets and chased after her. Everyone looked around in shock at what had just happened.

"Humph!" Everyone turned to see Ann pouting with her arms crossed.

"I never got my turn!" She whined loudly.


	4. Snowy Adventures

Author Notes: I'm really sorry this took so long! My sis came back from university and my computer crashed!! Anyways here is the next part!! Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: No I don't not own Sailormoon! Not yet anyway Muwhahahaha!

* Flashback from last chapter * 

"God! What the hell is your problem?" Serena screamed leaping out of her seat.

"W-what?" answered Darien and Andrew.

"Oh cut the crap! God is it your guys life mission to make my life a living hell! You two need to grow up!" she turned to Darien. "You most of all! You have already given up the right to have any say in my life so just leave me the hell alone. Isn't it enough that I can't get over you, but now you keep trying to scare away my friends too!" She screamed running to the door throwing it open and flying out.

"Oh god! Guys I'll be back!" Darien called as he grabbed two jackets and chased after her. Everyone looked around in shock at what had just happened.

"Humph!" Everyone turned to see Ann pouting with her arms crossed.

"I never got my turn!" She whined loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh that jerk! Why does he always have to play around with my heart? First he loves me, then he hates me and now he acts all jealous like he loves me again." Serena mumbled as she shivered. It hadn't been the best idea to come running out in the middle of winter, especially without her jacket. But she had to get away from Darien. She was so cold; maybe she should go back. Suddenly she felt her whole body go cold and she fell to the ground. She saw a shadowy figure walking slowly as she blacked out.

"Where is she?" Darien asked out loud. He had been looking for her for almost an hour. He was about to give up when he saw gold shimmer in the sunlight. He froze as he saw a sea of blonde hair covering Serena, who had collapsed to the freezing ground.

"Oh god Serena please be ok!" he said as he rushed over and picked her up. She was ice cold. Darien quickly wrapped her in a jacket and thought quickly.

"I don't have enough time to get back to the others…Wait! What about that cabin I saw about ten minutes back…It looked empty…but maybe it has something that could help Serena!" Darien ran back to the cabin. Once inside he quickly started a fire and placed Serena on the floor close to it. He took off his own sweater and placed it over her own for warmth and covered her in two blankets he found in the closet by the room. He then got up to see if he could find any food.

Serena slowly opened her eyes, and saw a huge fire in front of her. She shot up and looked around. She was in a bare cabin, with only a couch in the living room; the kitchen was just around the corner. She heard a bang from the kitchen. She got up and turned the corner. She found Darien, bare chested, looking into a pot of boiling water. He looked up in surprise when she walked in.

"What the hell is going on Darien?" Serena asked as she shivered.

Darien had finally found some soup and was checking the water, when he heard something outside the kitchen door. He looked up and saw Serena standing, looking at him.

"God she looks beautiful!" He thought. Serena shivered.

"Oh she must not have recovered yet!" He ran over and led her back to the living room.

"I'll tell you later but right now we have got to get you warm." He said as he laid her down on the couch and laid the blankets on top of her once more. Once she was settled she looked up at him again.

"OK Darien, what happen? And where is your shirt?" She asked as she forced herself to look away from his chiseled stomach and into his eyes.

"Well, after you ran away from our little…concert, I ran after you with your jacket, so I could apologize. I had been looking for you for about an hour, and I was about to give up and hope that you went back, when I found you lying in the snow. So I picked you up and you were as cold as ice. So I remembered this cabin and I ran back here as fast as I could. I built a fire and put my shirt and sweater on top of yours and covered you with blankets, while I went to see if I could find some soup or something to help you." He explained with his eyes on the ground. He looked up at her again.

"Look Serena, I'm really sorry for what I did. It was inappropriate and I'll take you back to Alan as soon as you are better." He tried his hardest to not sound bitter when he mentioned Alan, but he didn't think it worked. He got up and went back into the kitchen. 

Serena sat stunned at what she had just heard. Was Darien jealous of Alan? He seemed kind of bitter at the mention of Alan's name. Serena smiled.

"Maybe Darien really does still likes me! I guess this trip was a good idea." She thought as she snuggled into the blankets. Darien came back into the room with a cup of soup.

"Oh god he's hot!" she thought as he smiled at her while handing her the cup.

"You know Darien, I think that I should apologize too. It was wrong for me to yell at you." She said as she looked up at him.

"No Serena. You had every right to. I was being a jerk." Darien looked down into her eyes.

"Oh a girl could get lost in those eyes!" She thought as she mentally shook herself.

"Anyway, you should finish that off and then you should go to bed!" Darien said as he looked at his watch. Serena started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Darien asked.

"You remind me so much of my dad!"

Darien looked down at Serena giggling.

"Why did I ever let you go?" He asked himself. He smiled.

"Well I guess I do kind of sound like a dad. Oh well. Off to bed with you!" Darien took the cup from her and set it on the ground. Then he bent over and picked her up in his arms. Her hands immediately went around his neck. He smiled again. He carried her to the only bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He then 

re-arranged the blankets and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going to sleep Darien?" Serena asked. He turned back around and smiled.

"I am going to sleep on the couch in the living room." He answered.

"Why don't you just sleep here Darien? There is more then enough room." Serena said, blushing at the thought. Darien also blushed.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked looking at the ground.

"Of course not. Now come here." Serena moved over to make room for Darien. He laid down beside her and flipped the blankets over him. Her leg brushed against his.

"How is it that you are so warm when you have been parading around here half naked?" Serena asked. Darien laughed.

"I wasn't on an adventure in the middle of winter, without a jacket." Darien flipped over to look at her.

"Well," Serena said smiling at him. "Aren't you so smart?" She moved closer, and put her head right beside his.

"What are you doing Serena?" Darien asked.

"Trying to steal some of your warmth if you really must know." Serena said as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

Darien stayed up for an hour, just staring at the sleeping beauty in front of him.

"I wonder what she would say if I told her that I wanted her back?" He asked himself. 

"Oh get a grip Darien! She would probably slap you in the face and tell you to get the hell away from her." Even as he thought that, he wrapped his arms around his sleeping goddess and pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much Serena!" He thought. "I just wish that you knew that!" He whispered as he fell asleep with a smile on his face and Serena in his arms. 


	5. Finally...THE END!!

Author Notes: Hey All! Tia again!! Well here's another story! I have pretty much the whole thing done but I'm going to be evil and just put it up one chapter at a time! Muwhahahahahahaha! Oh and it follows the same plot line as the show but covers a longer amount of time! And old characters come back too! Anyways I hope you like it and don't forget to review it! I really want you opinion, good or bad! Luv ya!

Disclaimer: No I don't not own Sailormoon! Not yet anyway Muwhahahaha!

****

* Flashback from the last chapter *

Darien stayed up for an hour, just staring at the sleeping beauty in front of him.

"I wonder what she would say if I told her that I wanted her back?" He asked himself. 

"Oh get a grip Darien! She would probably slap you in the face and tell you to get the hell away from her." Even as he thought that, he wrapped his arms around his sleeping goddess and pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much Serena!" He thought. "I just wish that you knew that!" He whispered as he fell asleep with a smile on his face and Serena in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena woke up the next morning feeling incredibly warm. She opened her eyes to find herself lying in Darien's arms, with her head on his chest.

"Hmmm this is definitely one of my favourite ways to wake-up!" she thought as she snuggled deeper into the embrace and closed her eyes again. Soon she felt him stir, and heard him gasp. She looked up at him. As soon as he met her eyes, he blushed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Serena!" He stuttered, and quickly let go of her and hoped out of the bed.

"So…" Darien started, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better today Darien. Thank you so much for helping me." Serena said as she blushed.

"Really it was no problem! So…um…why don't you look around and see if there is anything for you to wear? I'll look for something else that we can eat!" Darien said as he quickly ran from the room. Finding Serena, awake sleeping on him was nice, plus it meant that she hadn't pulled away when she woke-up, which was definitely a good sign. What worried him was that last night was the first time in months that he hadn't had that dream.

"What does that mean?" Darien asked as he raked his hand through his hair and made his way to the kitchen. As he did, he noticed the windows were almost covered in snow. Darien walked to the door and pulled it open. Snow fell in the door and Darien saw the snow was almost chest deep!

"Oh shit!" he whispered. He turned around and saw Serena leaving the room wearing only a long buttoned up shirt and a pair of boxers. She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh shit!" He repeated.

"Sorry! What did you say?" Serena asked looking confused. 

"Uh…I said…oh shit…look at the snow! Looks like we're stuck here for the day!" Darien said quickly. Serena seemed to believe it. Darien walked into the kitchen.

"Holy crap Darien. You are such an idiot!" Darien mumbled to himself. He couldn't help it. 

"What am I going to do all day?" He whined to himself.

"Are you kidding?" said a little voice inside his head.

"This is the perfect opportunity to win her back!"

"Hehehehe you're right!" Darien's eyes sparkled.

"I've got to win her back!"

"CHEAT!" Darien called.

"Nope sorry!" Serena giggled.

"Come on! You've got to be cheating!" Darien said as he flipped over the card.

"Damn!" Darien laid back on the floor after losing three games in a row.

"Now I remember why I hate this game." Darien muttered.

"And I remember why I love it so much. Poor Darien…such a bad loser!" Serena giggled messing up his hair. Darien growled.

"Oh yeah! Come on let's play Euchre! I'm wicked at that game! There's no way I could lose!" Darien ranted.

"How do you play?" Serena asked.

"Now I'll definitely win!" Darien thought.

* Half an Hour Later *

" Sorry I still have the jack! Yes ten points for me! I win again!" Serena giggled.

"Beginners luck!" Darien mumbled. 

"Awwww come on Darien! Don't be that way!" Serena pouted. Darien laughed.

"Damn it how can I stay mad at you?" Darien chuckled. Serena hugged him.

"You should be used to it anyway! I always win!" Serena laughed in his ear.

"Why you…" Darien said, while Serena continued to laugh.

"What do you want to do now?" Darien asked, as he went to the linen closet to see what else he could find. Serena looked from behind him. 

"Look a stereo! Come on! Let's dance!" Serena quickly grabbed the stereo and Darien's hand and walked back to the living room.

"Aww…I don't want to…you know how much I hate to dance…please Serena don't make me." Darien whined. Serena turned around.

"Oh please Darien?" Serena made a puppy dog face.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Fine…" Darien sighed. Serena hugged him again.

"You're the best!" They danced for hours, just laughing and cracking jokes. They had finally sat down on the couch when a slow song came on.

"Oh I love this song! Come on Darien, get up!" Serena said as she pulled Darien to his feet. As they wrapped each other in their arms, they felt familiar warm feeling they had been missing for a month. As they swayed back and forth to the music they both sighed and listen to the words.

__

We were strangers, 

Starting out on a journey,

Never dreaming,

What we'd have to go through,

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

As the male singer began his solo, Darien sung along with him.

__

No one told me,

I was going to find you,

Unexpected,

What you did to my heart,

When I lost hope,

You were there to remind me,

This is the start.

As the chorus played Serena began to sing along with Darien.

__

And life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning,

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Serena looked into Darien's eyes as she continued singing. Darien searched them, looking for what he needed to keep this going. That's when he saw them. Hope, forgiveness, and more importantly…love.

__

Serena:

We were strangers,

On a crazy adventure.

Darien:

Never dreaming, 

How our dreams would come true.

Both:

Now here we stand, unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you.

Both:

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Both: 

Knew there was somebody, somewhere

Not alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothings going to tear us apart

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing 

At the beginning with you 

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing 

At the beginning

With you.

Together they stood there, starring into each other's eyes.

"I have to let her know I still love her! I can't stand to stay away from her anymore…" Darien thought as he slowly lowered his head. He looked at Serena, as if expecting her to pull away, but she too moved in. Their lips met in a soul-binding kiss, and they expressed all the feelings they had felt in the last month. But the emotion that over powered the rest was love. Slowly the parted, out of breath.

"Please Darien. I don't understand. Why? Why did you break up with me, telling me that you didn't love me?" Serena looked up at him, begging him to tell her. Darien sighed and led her to the couch and sat down with her.

"I know I owe you an explanation, but I'm not sure where to start." Darien raked his hand through his hair and thought it was best to start from the beginning.

"Ok…well it all started 7 months ago…when I just got my memories back and we fought with Alan and Ann. We'd been together for about 3 weeks when I had this dream. I think it might have been the same one you had. We're getting married and we're about to kiss, when…you're torn away from me and some voice comes and tells me that if I don't stay away from you…you'll die." Darien ended the description in a whisper. He looked at Serena with tears in his eyes.

Serena looked at him and wiped his tears away with her thumbs.

"It must have been horrible. Just the thought of them brings him to tears." Serena thought, as her own tears began to appear. Serena kissed him lightly on the lips and gave him the strength to continue. Darien sighed and Serena waited patiently.

"At first I just ignored them. They terrified me, but I knew they were just dreams. Every time I woke up, I'd look at our favourite picture, you know the one where we are at the fair, and I'd feel better. But after having them for 6 straight months, I began to wonder if maybe it was true, maybe something would happen and then it would be my fault. That was a month ago, you know when I began to get distant." Darien paused and thought back to that time.

"Then one night…after one of our dates, I had the dream again but this time it was different. When I woke up I looked at the picture again and…it was shattered, right in between us. That was the night before I broke up with you. I've been having those nightmares ever since. I'm so scared that something is going to happen to you. I would be able to go on without you. So I figured at least this way I could watch you from afar, knowing your safe." Darien finished. Serena sat there for awhile and thought about what she had just heard.

"Why now?" She whispered. "Why did you change you're mind now?"

"Should I tell her?" Darien thought to himself as he looked at her. He paused and thought about it.

"This is what you wanted." The little voice spoke up. "Why are you so afraid?"

"You're right! No more secrets!" Darien thought, and looked at the floor

"Well one thing was…I saw how close you were getting with Alan. I made me realize how close I was to losing you forever. So I sat there and tried to picture what my life would have been like in the future, without you. I couldn't do it though; you have always been in my dreams of the future. There was no future for me without you. I love you and I wasn't about to lose you like that, you thinking I didn't love you. So I thought if I could tell you…maybe we could get together, but if you did choose Alan, then at least I would know you would be happy with him and wouldn't look back wondering, what if." Darien sighed and looked back into her eyes.

"The other reason is that last night…I didn't have the dream." Darien whispered. Serena looked at him with a smile.

"Darien Shields! How dare you even think that I would choose Alan over you! I love you and I always will! Don't you forget it!" Serena said and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
